The Stalker
by Almu
Summary: A person is stalking our Hero's... but who, and why? (Digimon and GW crossover)


**DAMNIT!!!!!! I still don't own Digimon or GW… o well I guess I can dream…**  
  
This is a Gw and Digimon cross over, it takes place after the Endless Waltz series and starts at the 2nd season of Digimon  
  
**The Stalker Part: 1**  
  
"Where is he?", said Relena, it was about 7:30 and Relena was patiently waiting for Heero, they WERE suppose to be at the movie theatre but Heero was late as usual.  
  
It was mid-spring and there were plenty of happy couples walking around… except for her and Heero, but there was one minor problem…. Heero wasn't there yet.  
  
"Common Heero, the movie is about to start!" It was just then that she saw Heero running as fast as he could down the sidewalk.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME HEERO", said Relena at the top her lungs.  
  
Heero was wearing a pair of kaki's and a white t-shirt, while Relena was all dressed up in a soft white dress, and high heels, with a pearl necklace.  
  
"Sorry I'm late but-but", Heero was cut off by a beautiful girl walking in front of them, she was utterly beautiful, and He began to drool as she walked by. Relena saw this and instantly punched Heero in the stomach.  
  
"Common off to the movie", Relena said as she dragged Heero into the movie theatre.  
They were there to see the movie Gladiator.  
  
"Why are we seeing this movie again Heero?" Relena was anxious to get into the movie theatre, she was almost hopping she was so excited.  
  
"Just calm down Relena", Heero said while handing the money to the cashier, "And why are you so excited anyway?"  
  
"Because you finally found the gull to ask me out.," she said still hopping up and down, "Remember last Wednesday?"  
  
"Um Relena… sorry to bust your gasket… but you asked me out…", Heero said scratching his head while looking down at Relena.  
  
This was when the cashier handed Heero the two tickets, and they started to make their way to the Gladiator room.  
  
"May I see your tickets?" A tall man asked at the entrance of the movie theatre.  
  
"Yeah, sure, here they are." Heero stuttered as he said this because of how tall he was, built too, he looked so big he could've stepped on Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you into the movie.", the tall man said as he handed the tickets back to Heero.  
  
It was at this moment Heero noticed that he had The Emperors New Groove tickets instead of Gladiator tickets.  
  
Heero started to stomp back to the desk where they bought the tickets.  
  
"May I have a refund?", Heero said to the cashier, "You must've made a mistake, we were suppose to get Gladiator tickets, not The Emperors New Groove Tickets."  
  
"I'm sorry, we don't give refunds.", the cashier said while pulling down the curtain.  
  
"What a-", Heero was cut off by Relena, "Heero don't worry, that movie looked cute anyway."  
  
"Cute…what if any of my friends see me in there?" Heero yelled at Relena, "Don't worry Heero no one will see you", Relena said assuring to Heero.  
  
About 1:30 later Heero and Relena came out of the theatre, "So what was the point of that movie?" Heero asked while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I dunno…. But it was cute though."  
  
"How many times are you going to say that?"  
  
"O…. bite me Heero."  
  
"Fine… time-place."  
  
"Not SERIOUSLY!!!… O well, off to the restaurant!" said Relena pointing down the street.  
  
As Heero and Relena made their way down the block they passed an arcade, and Relena stopped and looked into the neon color filled room. There were kids all over the place walking with mounds of tickets and piles of quarters, then she saw a giant stuffed animal as a prize… price tag: 2000 tickets. Her eyes widened as she looked at the obese stuffed animal.  
  
"O Heero…"  
  
"There's no way you'll drag me in there Relena." said Heero still walking forward and not even turning his head to look at Relena.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww, common Heero," she said while tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"O…" Heero then looked down at Relena's little beady eyes, and found the love in his heart to say, "NO!"  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Relena stared away from Heero and then grabbed his wallet and ran into the arcade.  
  
"Hey come back here!!!"  
  
But all Relena did was run into the arcade. As she was running through the crowed of people, she ran into a familiar face, "Mimi!! Over here!!!"  
  
It was then when the pink haired American girl turned and ran to Relena.  
  
"Hey Relena, nice to see ya again."  
  
"You too."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Nothin, just out on a date with 'Prince charming'." said Relena sarcastically. "Are there any games around here where you can win a ton of tickets?"  
  
"Sure over here."  
  
They made their way over to a huge game with a sniping rifle on it.  
  
"It's called Sniper Scope." said Mimi while pointing at the top of the arcade game, "You get 10 tickets for every guy you hit… but it costs a lot… 1 buck a game."  
  
"Not to worry," said Relena while waving Heero's wallet in the air in triumph. "All the money we need will be in here."  
  
Mimi and Relena started to play the game over and over again until they had over 5000 tickets and until there was about 20 bucks left in Heero's wallet. It was now about 9:30 and Heero was still looking for them in the arcade.  
  
"RELENA?! WHERE ARE YOU?" said Heero desperately trying to get through the huge crowed of people.  
  
"Hurry we can't let him see us, split up and go to the prize counter." said Relena.  
  
"OK, see ya there."  
  
"Where could she be, I don't have TIME FOR THIS?" Heero thought to himself as he kept struggling to get through to mob of people.  
"I'd like that big teddy bear please", said Relena to the person behind the prize counter.  
  
"That'll be 2000 tickets please."  
  
Relena handed the 2000 tickets to the cashier and he handed her the teddy bear.  
  
"Here Mimi," Relena said while handing the rest of the tickets to her.  
  
"Thanks Relena, but what should I get." Mimi said while looking at all the prizes on the shelves and in the glass counter. It was then when she saw pretty gold necklace with a pink stone in the middle.  
  
"Wow! Look at that Relena, it's looks so cool!"  
  
"Yeah, but how many tickets is it?"  
  
"3000 TICKETS?!" said Mimi while getting wide eyed and teary. "AWWWWWWWWW common we have to have enough."  
  
Mimi then walked up to the cashier and asked him to count how many tickets she had. He ran them through the machine and the total came out to 2,990 tickets.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWW common…."  
  
It was then when Mimi looked down on the ground and saw a few tickets.  
  
"Aha, there's some" she said while pouncing on the tickets "1..2..3..4..Let's see that's 8 tickets."  
  
"Hi guys!!" said Izzy while approaching Mimi on the ground, "what ya got there Mimi?"  
  
"A few tickets…. But I'm a few sort… say 2 tickets," she said while smiling at Izzy and looking at his tickets.  
  
"Only on one condition," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"O and what's that?"  
  
"You have to give me…"  
  
"What"  
  
"A kiss on the cheek"  
  
"OK"  
  
Mimi then stood up and walked over to Izzy, leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ok here's one ticket", he said while handing Mimi the 1 ticket.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"One kiss-one ticket"  
  
"Humph.." Mimi said while crossing her arms, "Fine"  
  
She leaned over again and grabbed Izzy passionately kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened then relaxed.  
  
"Here's-here's- your ticket," he said while stumbling over and handing Mimi her ticket.  
  
"Thanks Izzy," she said while smiling at him.  
  
"Any-any-time"  
  
"I'd like that necklace please," Mimi said while pointing to the pretty trinket on the top shelf.  
  
"That'll be…. 3000 tickets."  
  
Mimi handed the cashier the tickets and he handed her the necklace, which she immediately put on.  
  
"Thank you Izzy," she said while looking down at him.  
  
"I think you two would make a pretty cute couple," said Relena while smirking at Mimi.  
  
"Hey, it may have possibilities," she said while looking down at Izzy, "Isn't that right Izzy poo?"  
  
"Yeah-yeah-wha-whatever-yu-yu-you say", Izzy said still paralyzed on the ground from Mimi's kiss.  
  
"RELENA!!!"  
  
"O god here comes Heero, just act normal", said Relena stiffening up and acting normal.  
  
"WHERE'S MY WALLET… O Hi Izzy", said Heero while looking down at the paralyzed Izzy.  
  
"Yeah-yeah-wha-whatever you say Mimi."  
Relena tried to look innocent and handed the wallet back to Heero.  
  
"20 bucks????" That's all you left me with???"  
  
"Sorry, that game was expensive."  
  
"Well guess where we're eating tonight??"  
  
"That fancy restaurant you made reservations at?"  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"Burger King?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Izzy and Mimi you can come too."  
  
Mimi helped Izzy off the ground and they all walked across the street to the Burger King. It was run down and it smelled, and Izzy was still kinda dizzy from the kiss, but besides that, they all walked up to the counter and made their orders.  
  
"I'll have a number 1"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Me 3"  
  
"Me-me-me fff-fff-four"  
  
"That comes to $11.53 please wait for you order."  
  
They all sat down at the best looking table there and patiently waited for their order. About 20 minutes later it finally was ready. They all finished their dinners and started to just walk around.  
  
"Sooooooooo… what's been up with you two lately?" asked Heero wile holding Relena's hand.  
  
"Nothing… everything has been just fine…" said Mimi while trying to lean on Izzy… but he was a little too short.  
  
Just then 2 shots rang out of nowhere and one nicked Mimi's arm.  
  
"What was that she said", grabbing her arm.  
  
"Don't touch it!", said Izzy grabbing Mimi's arm, "We need to get you some help."  
  
Just then another 2 shots rang out this time hitting Heero in the leg.  
  
"Shiiiiiiiiii….", said Heero falling to the ground in agony. "Up there look!!!"  
  
Heero pointed to the top of the Burger King, there stood a dark figure with a sniper rifle in his hand.  
  
"Damn you", Izzy yelled at the dark figure.  
  
The figure then ran and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
**Please R&R**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
